Never Awaken a Sleeping Demon
by Stunning Sunset
Summary: While Team 7 is on a mission at Hogwarts, Voldemort appears on the grounds, ready for the final battle. And he's prepared to conjure the most dangerous and powerful creatures in existence...demons.


If you haven't read Following Time's Footsteps, don't worry, you'll still be able to understand this story. Those of you who did read FTT, you'll just anticipate more what's going to happen, I suppose. Enjoy the reading!

8888888888888

Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wirzardry. What a place for nutters. In the ten months they had been sent there to protect the students, and especially a certain trio who had a knack for attracting trouble, Team 7 had seen more strange things than they had ever seen before in their life. Come on, _talking portraits_? They missed their village and its simplicity.

"Gah! When is that mission going to be finished already?" exclaimed Naruto at breakfast, sitting next to Sakura and Sasuke. "I want ramen!"

Sakura shook her head, sending locks of pink hair flying around her.

"We all miss our village, you know. And think about Kakashi-sensei. He hasn't seen his wife and kids since the beginning of the mission and yet, he hasn't complained once."

Harry, sitting in across from her, looked up from his porridge at that new piece of information. He glanced at the ninja sitting next to professor Flitwick, looking very much like a faceless warrior with his black and white garb and animal mask that hid his face. He had learned from the teen ninja that he was on the mission as an ANBU, the highest grade of ninja the village had to offer, that he was also their team leader and teacher, and that he must not show his face under any circumstance while out of the village. Not that his own students knew what he looked like, either, he remembered. They had grouched a few times that he always sported a cloth mask under his white one in the village. When he had asked if anyone knew his face, they had shrugged and Naruto had started to say something, but the black-haired guy called Sasuke had bopped him over the head, telling him to shut up, and the two had started arguing in their language, effectively changing the subject.

"What, he's married?" asked Ron, food spraying from his open mouth. "Him? He's so aloof! I bet his wife hasn't seen his face either!"

Sakura smirked in her bowl of granola.

"Oh believe me, Weasley-san, she's seen his face."

"I wonder what kind of woman would marry such a dangerous man," mused Hermione with a disgusted look sent Ron's way. "Is she a ninja too?"

"Yeah, and she's even more awesome than Kakashi-sensei! Though she's scary, too…" trailed off Naruto with a shudder, after his initial enthusiastic remark.

"Never get her angry," swore Sakura with wisdom.

"Never get her angry," agreed Sasuke calmly, nodding.

The words sounded awfully like a mantra repeated numerous times, thought Harry.

The casual conversation was interrupted when an alarm resounded in the castle, signalling that the wards protecting the castle had been breached. Everyone jumped to their feet as Dumbledore yelled orders.

"Finally! Some action!" cheered Naruto.

On the castle grounds, Voldemort marched straight from the Forbidden Forest, his Death Eaters and allies not far behind him. They poured from the forest like a black wave; from the antique castle emerged the Light wizards, Dumbledore at the front with the Golden Trio and Team 7.

"Protect Harry," said Dumbledore. "He's the only one who can kill Dumbledore."

"Hai, Dumbledore-sama!"

"Count on us, jiji! Dattebayo!"

Amplified by a _sonorus_, Voldemort's voice echoed over the grounds.

"Give up the boy, Dumbledore! You stand no chance against me!"

"That is yet to see, Tom!" answered the old wizard, eyes flashing.

The snake-like man waved a parchment around.

"Do you know what this is, Dumbledore? A formula that allows me to conjure up the most powerful and dangerous creatures alive to come to my aid: demons!"

Harry glanced at the Headmaster, only to see his face whiten.

"No…Those creatures…" he murmured fearfully.

"Professor?" he whispered questioningly.

"Tom, stop! No one can control those blood lusting creatures! You'll doom us all!"

To their horror, smoke appeared between the two factions, wind picking up; they had to protect their faces, their clothes flapping around them. When they looked up, there stood two small foxes in the middle of the grounds, one red and one silver, both looking around confusedly.

Next to Harry, Kakashi tensed. The Boy-Who-Lived looked at the ANBU, practically sensing the rage rolling off of him. So had, apparently, noticed the three other ninja.

"Uh oh," muttered Naruto, for once serious. "That's no good…"

"Hey, aren't those–"

Sakura's musing was interrupted by a cry of rage coming from the Dark Lord. Apparently, he was irate that his plan had failed.

"Don't rejoice yet, Dumbledore! I didn't make quite the right wand movement. I won't make the same mistake again!"

Once again, smoke and wind appeared, this time much stronger than before, and when the smoke cleared, revealing the shadow that it had concealed, Harry felt his heart freeze in his throat.

Pure power was radiating from the creature, enveloping it in an aura of red. The demon was as tall as the castle, its eyes observing the scene with fury and blood lust evident. Fur covered its entire body in a sea of white. One eye was emerald green and slit, while the other was completely red, like a giant crimson marble had been encased in the orbit. What's more, the gigantic fox had _nine_ tails waving around it.

"We're doomed…" murmured Dumbledore fearfully.

The demon looked at the two small foxes on the ground and narrowed its eyes.

"Who summoned me?" it asked, its voice grumbling and making the ground tremble.

Voldemort bravely spoke up, cackling evilly.

"Unleash your powers, demon! I order you to attack those pathetic idiots and leave none of them alive!"

"You dare to give me orders, human?" it asked, angrier if possible. However, Voldemort looked at the beast haughtily.

"I summoned you, demon, so you have to obey me, as per your laws!"

The demon gathered the little foxes with its tails and released them at the foot of the castle. They huddled together, neither one moving.

"That's not good," murmured Kakashi behind his mask, taking a step back. His movement surprised everyone. "We'd better get out of here before her anger is unleashed."

"That thing is female?" exclaimed Ron as Naruto gathered him under his arm and made for the castle, Hermione under his other arm.

"She just put her pups out of harm's way," explained Sakura as she landed next to Naruto with Dumbledore and Harry. "Logically, a blood bath will ensue."

The demon's hackles raised angrily, her teeth bared.

"Obey? And where is your summoning contract, human? The one I would have given you if you'd managed to find me and proven to me you were worthy of summoning me?" she snarled, watching with pleasure as the Dark Lord seemed to lose some of his confidence. "I met a man incredibly similar to you once, human. He, too, tried to put my loved ones in danger. Do you know what I did to him?" she asked, her eyes flashing, a sinister smile growing on her face. "I killed him with relish."

Immediately, seeing that the tables were turning, Voldemort sent an _Impero_ at the fox, but it bounced off of her body harmlessly.

"Even if you're the strongest demon of all, you're just a mindless beast!" he screamed, sending a volley of spells at the fox, his Death Eaters and allies imitating him after a slight hesitation. "Your place is at my feet, like everyone!"

Suddenly, the fox roared. The sound made everyone cover their ears, but their eyes saw her standing tall and proud, power visibly crackling around her.

"Is that everything?"

Voldemort stepped forward.

"As per the prophecy, no one but Harry Potter has a chance of killing me, demon! If you obey me now, I won't punish you for your disobedience!"

Fear gripped the Light faction once more. Would the demon be swayed and massacre them all? To their surprise, she merely snorted.

"Prophecies have no effect on Time. I hereby cancel it!"

The fox jumped, landing in the middle of the group of Death Eaters, and slashed at them with her tails, leaving only their lifeless mangled bodies behind her. She picked through Voldemort's ranks one by one, destroying everyone in a sea of red. Corpses flew, blood erupted, and finally, only the Dark Lord himself remained. His spells were reflected against her fur; he could not Apparate on the grounds; the demon lowered her head to look at him at his level.

"Will you beg for your life, human?" she asked. "You, who wished to become immortal, shall never be reincarnated, for your soul has been split of your own volition. Disappear forever."

A tongue of fire blew from her mouth, enclosing his form. As the fire retreated, however, his intact form was revealed.

"You can't kill me, demon!" he snarled, releasing his shield spell. "No one can!"

She rolled her eyes in response.

"Spare me the dramatics and die already. Time, take from this mortal what he tried to steal!"

He gasped in pain. He _felt_ as his horcruxes were destroyed one by one as though their time was up; his skin thinned and aged before his eyes, his veins a stark contrast to his pallid skin. His horrified eyes looked up from his deteriorating body, but only the demon's back faced him. With a hoarse yell of pain, he clawed at his arms, then his face, and tried every spell he knew to stop the exponential aging of his body.

The Light army looked on in a mix of horror and disgust as Voldemort was destroyed, his body falling to ashes that were then blown away by the wind. The demon approached them calmly, as though she was used to killing Dark Lords with nary an effort. With everything they had witnessed, most people took a step back, wondering if it was now their turn. As the demon approached her pups, nuzzling them and murmuring that Mama was going to send them back home, and made them disappear with a puff of smoke, Ron could not help but ask: "How did you guys know it was female?"

The demon's head snapped in their direction, startling them out of their minds. A strange light shone in her eyes as she strolled up to them, steadily changing shape as she approached. At the same time, Kakashi stepped forward, waiting for the white-haired woman with fox ears and tails to come to them. The wizards gasped as they saw the fox transform into beautiful woman clothed in a rich kimono. Said woman smirked at Kakashi and approached him, swaying her hips.

"That would be because she's my mate," said Kakashi. He couldn't see their gaping faces, but he sure as hell could imagine them as the demon put a clawed hand on his chest, her tails wrapping around him, and purred, "Missed me?"

With a flick of her other hand, his mask came undone and he yanked his cloth mask to his neck, aggressively attacking her lips with his. His arms snaked around her, bringing her flush against his muscled body.

"Hell yes!"

Her hands gripped his head as she breathed, "Kami, Kakashi, it's been too long! I love it when you're all aggressive!"

The members of Team 7 avidly took in the sight of their squad leader's face for the first time as he and his mate kissed on the castle grounds like the reunited lovers they were, completely ignoring the wizards around them who were still trying to get their mind around the fact that a ninja was married to the most powerful and dangerous creature there was. Many a witch sighed at the sight, murmuring "How romantic!" and whispering that the cool man had a face just as handsome as his body was desirable.

"Take me to bed, handsome, and don't let me leave your arms until the sun rises," ordered the demon as she wrenched her mouth from the silver-haired man's.

"By my standards or yours?" he chuckled, eyeing her with his own mismatched eyes.

"Yours, of course!"

As they disappeared, Naruto groaned, "That means we won't see them until at least noon, if not mid-afternoon! I wanna go back home noooooooooooooow!"

88888888888888888888888

And so ends our short sequel. Did you enjoy it? I tried to make it so that those of you who did not read Following Time's Footsteps would still be able to understand it. Anyway, review?


End file.
